1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal with a touch screen, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a user adaptive application using a service manager.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various technical advances in mobile devices have enabled mobile communication terminals to carry out various multimedia functions in addition to performing a simple telephone call function and accessing the Internet. In particular, devices having a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) function, such as smart phones, are equipped with a wireless Internet platform that supports an operating environment of various software applications, thereby providing users with service functions using data communication between remote users and using JAVA™ (hereinafter, “Java”) programming language-based various applications.
Users of smart phones may download application software via a Third Generation (3G) wireless Internet network or Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), using platforms specified according to manufacturers, for example, Apple's iPhone, Google's Android, and Nokia's Symbian platforms, thereby utilizing the downloaded software in their respective phones in various ways.
However, since an application download service is limited to downloading only the applications developed by application developers, increasing user demands may not be satisfied. Further, when users directly generate applications having desired functions, since users may not skillfully use a platform that provides an operating environment of the application, the users may have difficulty generating the applications.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a configuration of a conventional mobile terminal for performing an application downloaded through a wireless network.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional mobile terminal 100 includes hardware 124, an Operation System (OS) and device driver layer 122, a plurality of application software modules such as a telephony module 114, a networking module 116, a security module 118 and a User Interface (UI) module 120, an Application Program Interface (API) layer 112, and an application 110. The OS and device driver layer 122 provides an interface so that the application 110 can control the hardware 124. The API layer 112 is used when the application 110 communicates with the OS and device driver layer 122. The application 110 is an application program of an EXEcutable (EXE) form that performs a specific function in the mobile terminal 100.
The conventional mobile terminal 100, however, does not provide a construction in which a user can easily interface with the application modules. Hence, when using applications or when generating a desired application other than applications provided by a developer, a general user may not skillfully use a platform that provides an operating environment of the applications and may use only applications provided by a developer.